


Class S

by Yuki_Akiba



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Stories, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Akiba/pseuds/Yuki_Akiba
Summary: A compilation of short stories about my original characters





	

"Are you sure about this?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be doing it"

"I know, but do you think we should really let him stay with us? I mean, don't you remember what he did?"

"Of course I remember, you don't have to remind me. I am letting stay because I know he is a good person and would not let a chance to redeem himself go to waste. First. Second, Sachi already went through the trouble of getting him here and showing him how much I care for him, OK? I am not letting this go to waste either, Freddie."

"Fine, whatever you say. You are his mentor, but-just.....*sigh* Be careful, please. Remember you are my best friend, Yuki."

"I will, don't worry. Thanks for worrying."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading my story. If you have any ideas for any of the characters, feel free to let me know either in the comments or through my Tumblr profile. If you are interested in the other characters, or have suggestions/questions about the characters, you can check out my Tumblr http://class-s.tumblr.com/ Hope you enjoyed


End file.
